Home
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Aku bisa terus pergi karna kau selalu menungguku dengan percaya. Terima kasih, Seicchi, sekarang aku akan pulang. AkaKise fanfiction for FID yang ke 5. RnR?


_Pernahkah kau merasa ingin pulang?_

"Oi, Kise! Sedang apa kau? Diam dan menatap langit seperti itu, kau seperti orang bodoh tahu!"

_Jika pernah, itu berarti ada seseorang yang sedang menunggumu._

"Entahlah… Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin pulang…"

_Pulanglah, ketempat orang itu._

"Hah? Pulang kemana?"

_Pulanglah, ketempat akhir perjalanan mu selama ini._

"Ahominecchi, memangnya jika kau pulang kau akan pulang kemana? Tentu saja pulang kerumah, ssu."

.

-o-

Ren,

Proudly present,

Home

To Kuroko no Basuke fandom

Akashi Seijuuro x Kise Ryouta

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun atas fanfic ini, ini dibuat hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi dan untuk meramaikan #FID5 day 1 dengan tema ; Freedom

Bagi yang tidak suka dengan pair ini, hubungan pria tusuk pria, atau mungkin dengan penulisnya, saya harap untuk menekan tombol X di sisi kanan atas anda.

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Selamat menikmati~ :D

-o-

.

Seturunnya Ryouta dari Taxi, ia langsung dihadapkan oleh sebuah rumah besar bergaya eropa. Ia lantas tersenyum, rumah itu sama seperti empat tahun lalu ketika pemuda pirang itu meninggalkannya.

Besar, seolah mengundang siapapun yang lewat untuk sekedar menengok, tidak menghiraukan aura intimidasi yang menguar-nguar.

Ah, rasanya rindu sekali.

Ryouta tersenyum seraya membuka gerbang hitam mengkilap itu. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika tahu gerbang itu tidak terkunci sama sekali.

"Dasar Seicchi!" gerutunya pelan sembari masuk dan menutup gerbang.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah yang pernah ditinggalinya.

Semua sama seperti saat ditinggalkan.

Baik jalan setapak berbatunya, pepohonan, maupun aura yang melingkupi tetap sama.

Ryouta penasaran, apakah keadaan dirumah juga masih sama?

Ketika hendak membuka pintu ia kembali dikejutkan oleh keadaan pintu rumah yang tidak dikunci sama sekali. Ia hanya menggeleng sembari menghela nafas.

Ia menengok keadaan dalam rumah. Gelap.

Dada Ryouta rindu. Dengan perlahan Ryouta berjalan—meninggalkan kopernya di depan pintu begitu saja—. Ia menutup matanya. Ia tahu, sekarang ia berada di lorong.

Ia hanya harus berjalan lima belas langkah lurus, lalu berbelok ke kanan tujuh langkah, lalu belok kiri dua puluh langkah, ia akan sampai di ruang tengah.

Ryouta membuka matanya. Iris sewarna madunya menelusuri ruangan itu.

Perapian yang menyala, meja kecil di samping sofa tunggal tinggi, camilan kecil dalam toples dan sebuah mug berwarna merah diatas meja, beserta pemuda yang sedang duduk membaca buku di sofa itu.

Benar-benar membuat rindu.

Dengan agak tergesa, Ryouta melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pemuda tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya di karpet beludru berwarna merah, tersenyum kecil sebelum menempelkan wajah sebelah kanannya di paha kiri sang Ginger.

Tak lama ia merasakan sapuan tangan di helai pirangnya.

Rindu, sampai dadanya terasa sesak.

"Seicchi, aku lelah." Adu Ryouta sembari mengambil tangan tadi membelai surainya lalu digesekan pipinya.

"Kau berpergian terus selama empat tahun, bagaimana kau tidak lelah," suara itu terdengar datar, tapi Ryouta tahu lebih baik. Seijuuro mengkhawatirkannya.

"Mou~ Habisnya menyenangkan, tau!"

"Jika menyenangkan, kenapa kau pulang?"

"Habis, aku merasa Seicchi menungguku. Makanya aku langsung memesan tiket ke Jepang, tapi pesawatnya malah delay selama empat jam, ssu! Menyebalkan!" Ryouta mempout bibirnya.

("Sudah kubilang pesawatnya akan delay hari ini, Kise bodoh!" "Mou! Aku mau pulang sekarang Ahominecchi! Jangan tahan aku!")

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Ryouta."

"Hehehe."

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya Seijuuro sembari meraih mug merah miliknya dan meresap coklat panas di dalam.

"Sangat menyenangkan, ssu! Aku bertemu dengan berbagai orang yang berbeda karakter dan kemampuan!" Ryouta mulai berceloteh dengan semangat.

"Oh ya?" Seijuuro tampak tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan, ia menutup buku yang tadi ia baca dan diletakan di meja.

"Ne, ne! Sewaktu aku ke Russia, aku bertemu dengan orang Jepang, dia berambut ungu, dan dia sangat besar, ssu! Dia membuka Caffe disana bersama kekasihnya, jika aku makan disana, aku selalu dapat potongan harga, ssu! Aku tidak terlalu sering bertemu dengan kekasihnya, sih, tapi aku paling ingat dengan tahi lalat di bawah matanya!"

"Hmm."

"Lalu, lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut hijau di Belanda! Dia seperti memakai maskara, ssu! Tapi dia menyangkal tidak memakainya, lalu dia juga suka mendengarkan Oha asa, dia bilang jika aku ingin selalu beruntung, aku harus mendengarkan ramalan Oha Asa setiap pagi. Oh iya, dia juga tsundere."

Akashi menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanan, sedang Ryouta terus saja menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Lalu di Korea aku bertemu dengan Kurokocchi~ Dia bersama temannya yang beralis terbelah, ssu! ("Jangan adukan aku ya, Seicchi. Nanti aku bisa dilempar bola sama Kagamicchi!" "Aku tidak mengenal orang yang kau bicarakan, Ryouta." "Oh, iya, ya.") Mereka berlibur mengelilingi Korea, aku sebenarnya juga ikut sih."

"Lalu?"

"Eng... Lalu, lalu, ketika di Amerika kemarin, aku bertemu dengan orang Jepang lagi, ssu! Dia sangat hebat, dia sudah diminta untuk bergabung dengan NBA bahkan sebelum dia lulus SMA! Awalnya aku mengira dia orang kulit hitam asli dari Amerika, tapi dia langsung marah dan menimpukku dengan bola basket! Tapi kemudian dia langsung ditendang oleh temannya yang menjadi manager NBA. Aku kira jika Momoicchi jadi pria, mungkin tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, dia punya kemampuan analisis yang mengerikan!"

"Hmm."

"Untungnya selama disana aku tinggal dengan Daicchi. Biaya hidup di Amerika mahal, ssu! Aku protes! Tapi dengan tinggal dengan Daicchi aku bisa mendapat izin untuk ikut latihan dengan anggota NBA lainnya! Mereka semua hebat, aku saja sampai kewalahan ketika berhadapan dengan mereka!"

Puk. Seijuuro menaruh telapak tangannya di kepala Ryouta. "Menyenangkan, eh?"

"Sangat, ssu! Ah, aku jadi merasa ingin berkunjung lagi ke Amerika!"

Tiba-tiba Seijuuro menarik tangannya, mengundang tatapan bingung dari sang pemilik mata sewarna madu itu.

"Jika sangat menyenangkan berada di Amerika, kenapa kau kembali kesini?" suara itu dingin, namun tak ayal membuat Ryouta tersenyum lembut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku merasa Seicchi menungguku?"

"Padahal kau bisa saja kan menghiraukan perasaan itu dan memilih untuk terus berada jauh dariku."

Bukannya menjawab, Ryouta malah tertawa kecil.

"Jangan tertawa."

"Maaf, maaf." Ryouta mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Bukan aku yang memilih, Seicchi. Hatiku yang memilih untuk kembali ke sisi Seicchi. Dan kau tahu aku adalah orang yang selalu mengikuti kata hati."

"Konyol." cibir sang heterochrome itu.

"Buu! Mengataiku konyol, bukannya Seicchi juga sama? Tidak mengunci gerbang dan pintu masuk karna Seicchi tahu, kemanapun aku pergi, aku akan selalu pulang ke sini. Ke sisi Seicchi." jawab Ryouta sembari memberikan senyum termanis yang ia punya—membuat Seijuuro membelakkan sedikit matanya.

"Ne, ne. Sudah berapa lama pintu dan gerbang dibiarkan terbuka seperti itu?"

"Semenjak kau pergi,"

"Selama itu?"

"Itu karna aku selalu menunggumu—"

"Seicchi..."

"—tapi kau lama sekali, ya?" Seijuuro tersenyum. Ryouta terdiam.

Dan bibir mereka pun bersentuhan.

-o-

"Aku mencintaimu, Seicchi,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ryouta."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang kemanapun, karna Seicchi selalu mengkhawatirkan dan menungguku dengan percaya.

Tidak peduli sejauh apapun aku melangkah, aku akan selalu pulang ke tempat Seicchi.

Karna Seicchi adalah tempat akhir perjalananku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, ne."

"Hmm?"

"Aku pulang, Seicchi."

"Selamat datang, Ryouta."

-o-

A/N : Fic ini akhirnya selesai juga –w–

Fic AkaKise pertama Ren .w.

Ren suka sama pair ini—sebenernya sama semua fic uke!Ryouta LoL /ditabok—

Btw fic ini dipersembahkan untuk meramaikan FID yang ke 5! :D /udah disebutin diatas, Ren/

Bagi yang ga ngerti fic diatas, ceritanya Seijuuro memperbolehkan Ryouta pergi-pergian, tapi ryou memutuskan buat balik karna hatinya udah milih Seijuuro. /tsah

FID 5 mengambil tema : Freedom; kebebasan. Disini ditunjukan dengan sikap Ryouta yang bebas memilih antara dia mau balik ato tetep ngelanjutin perjalanan.

Akhir kata, RnR? :D

**_Viva Fujo dan Fudan!_**

.

P.s : Bagi yang menunggu_ Daisuki, Oniichan_, harap sabar yak x) /diguyur

.

P.s.s : Fic ini saya edit karna merasa kurang puas dengan cerita sebelumnya. Gomen .w.

.

P.s.s.s : Ramaikan fandom ini dengan AkaKise, they need more love 'w' )/


End file.
